Tatjanna
by thisnamewasn'tusedyet
Summary: Xover between Avatar: The Last Airbender, Twilight, Percy Jackson, Oliver Nocturne an more. Rating may change. Tatjanna is a girl who was changed to a vampire at the age of four she has a gift though its life... And this is hers.
1. Agni Kai

**Disclaimer : I don't own Avatar in any way shape or form.**

When I was born I didn't cry, it was almost like i was telling the universe I can take anything you throw at me. Well the universe took that and threw at me all it could.

* * *

"Tat, Tatjanna, TATJANNA WAKE UP."

"No."

"Get up," Azula said.

Uh I wanted to punch my sister in the face, I should have, how could she be such a monster. Even at four years old I understood what would happen today, father was going to fight Zuko. Zuko would lose, Zuko thought he would duel that general but he spoke out in fathers throne room, even if his words were what was best but father didn't care.

The maids combed our hair and dressed us and then the palanquin took us down to the arena, before we went in Azula spotted Mai and Ty Lee and dragged me over to see them.

Ty Lee bowed and Mai rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Hi Ty Lee,"

"Hi Tatjanna" Ty Lee said as she hugged me.

"Say hello to Mai," Azula whispered in my ear.

"Why,'' I said just loud enough for Mai to hear.

Azula gave me a stern look

"Hi," I grumbled.

We went inside. We were a few minutes late. We went and sat beside Uncle Iroh on the benches separated from the other seats (reserved for royalty) I looked at the platform and saw Zuko on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness. I couldn't hear what they were saying but i saw Zuko stand, then father shot a blast of fire I heard Azula laugh as Zuko cried out.

I stood up and screamed "Zuko."

Father looked at me then something blue hit me in the chest I heard some gasps...


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

* * *

I woke up in a strange place, I knew it was in the palace i just didn't know where. I saw father arguing with two people the women had the golden curly hair as i did, (i was the only person in this world with it) and the man had silver hair not grey, silver. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep while i listened to what they said.

"Ozai you were supposed take care of her not kill her" the silver haired one said.

"I never killed her" father snapped "she's just been sleeping for 3 days."

"Well do you want lightning threw the heart?" the women asked.

"She's fine" father argued.

"YOU STRUCK HER WITH LIGHTNING THREW HER HEART" the man yelled "DON'T TELL ME SHES FINE."

"I didn't mean to i just meant to scare here by striking it beside her, fire bending is hard to control even for a master like me."

Threw my heart, lightning? But I am alive I wanted to yell but I kept listening. Why did these people care so much?

"That's no excuse," the women said sharply.

"My daughter will be fine"

"Your daughter." the man said "shes _MY daughter_"

"Well you didn't raise-"

"What," i exclaimed

They all looked over.

Uh Oh.

"Look what you did now Ozai," the women said then the two vanished.

I rubbed my eyes.

Father or Ozai or who ever he is walked over.

"How are you feeling dear"

"Leave me alone"

He lifted me up and I screamed and kicked. Then all of a sudden I had this pain in my chest. I screamed really loud and father set me down.

"Don't struggle it'll just hurt more" he said "I was just taking you to the palanquin so we could go have dinner you need to learn about your past."

I was four years old i couldn't have that much of a past.

"I'm not hungry" I lied.

"Well i thought you would like to come it's Zuko's last dinner at home."

"What"

"Yes your brother showed much weakness by not fighting me so he is banished" he said like it was no big deal "he can not return home until he captures the Avatar. Do you know what that means?"

"No."

"It means your brother wont return home"

"Why?"

"Because the Avatar is dead."

I knew father was wrong even if the Avatar what ever that is was dead, Zuko would return home because he will never ever give up.

* * *

I saw Zuko sitting by uncle he had a bandage on his left eye. Father set me down beside Zuko he looked at me and then looked away sadly I grabed him and gave him a hug.

"Pathetic" I heard Azula whisper to herself i glared at her.

"Well" sighed father.

"Get on with it," Azula hissed.

I was surprised father didn't yell at her.

"Tatjanna when we found you you were wraped in a white blanket with gold stitching on it said Tatjanna, we found you in a cave in the air nomads my soldiers were going to kill, and when they took you down to the navy ship to do so you fire bended and not just a small flame, no you you burned the whole ship so the men brought you here because they were afraid and you fire bended again and I told them never to tell any one about this and since then you've lived here. It's the fire nations biggest secret and thats why we never told you."

"So are those people are my parents?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

"I can't tell you."

* * *

I will never forget those 2 days.


	3. Bitten

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or twilight get it got it good!

* * *

Zuko POV: I went to go see my sister before i had to leave. She was at the hospital in the palace i knew she wasn't doing well but i was sure she would live. I opened the door and saw her talking to uncle the both looked over.

"Zuko," she cried.

She didn't look well, she had dark circles under her eyes and was almost grey looking. I sat beside her she didn't seem to notice

my scar.

"Why do you have to leave ITS NOT FAIR"

"I will return when i have the avatar." as i said it i realized that she was right it wasn't fair. "It'll be ok i promise you it will

all be ok."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and uncle said, "your brother is right as long as you have hope."

"I hope you come back" she whispered.

That was the last time i saw Tatjanna in a long time... 

* * *

Tatjanna POV: You're probably wondering what happened next well it wasn't that great. I wasn't recovering i was just getting worse i would faint and i couldn't eat much. Those people would come back when i was "sleeping" I found out i would be going to a place called earth soon there i would have this surgery, at first i thought they meant earth kingdom but as i was sure the earth kingdom was on this planet.

I don't have a clue what happened i found out eventually...

I woke up on the walkway, i felt better but i was starving and i smelled food, followed the smell to a market. A lady at one of the shops saw me, i must of looked really bad because she asked me if i wanted something I said yes, she gave me a glass of milk and a sandwich when i finished she asked me if i had a place to stay I lied and told her i did i could lie better than Azula so she believed me.

I got up and kept walking i tried to stay out of the way i could tell i didn't fit in here. I left the market and decided i must have gotten kidnapped (after all a lot of people would die to kill any fire nation person) i decided to ask around...

"Excuse me sir."

"Yes."

"Is this the earth kingdom?"

"Earth kingdom? "He looked at me as if i was crazy "not kingdom just earth."

He walked away.

Oh no this is not good i had no way to get home.

I sat down on a bench and looked around all of a sudden a man was sitting beside me, i got up and walked away then he was in front of me i turned around and kept going then he was in front of me again, now i was scared. The only thing i saw about him was his red eyes. He grabbed my wrist all of a sudden i had this sharp pain in my wrist i looked at my wrist and saw him bitting it i screamed it hurt so much he looked at me and stopped he was gone i fell down i know he wanted to kill me but he couldn't i decided not to yell but i really wanted to every were was burning...


	4. Chapter 4

Just to tell you i made a website for this story go to my page to see it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

...  
Many years have passed you'd think that i would still be the same but I'm not ive aged its crazy vampires arn't supposed to age right, well I have a gift its life but I age slowly its been ten years but I'm only 5 years old physicly but in my head im like 14. Once a year in February I turn into a full vampire for two weeks. I eat mainly stuff with suguar and fat in it and the good tasting stuff thats healthy to humans is like suguar and fat to me.

I live with a family called the Nocturnes after being transformed to a vampire an organization called Half Light found me and they put me into a family of one of their employes the family has two boys Oliver and Bane oliver is 12 and Bane is 15 their parents and I guess my parents are Phlox and Sebastian. Banes my best friend (really were just friends) and were in the same grade, at school I change into a differnt person with this potion so I look older- oh I should mention we go to school at night because otherwise Bane and Oliver would explode from the sun heres why, theres a group called the Voltori and they tried to "build" a vampire but it didn't work out for them so they set the thing free, they thought it was human but they were wrong because the thing bit a bunch of others and they turned into vampires.

"Tat".

"What" .

Oliver came and sat beside me on the couch and brought me my potion.

"Ugh, this shit you know I hate it and theres no school so I don't need it."

" Ya you do remember you promised you would come."

"Oh..."

Bane walked in "hey what are you drinking?"

"Coke." I said immediately.

"Cool k uhh I'm going out"

"Weirdo" Oliver whispered.

"What's that lamb" Bane said angrily.

"Nothing, he said nothing."

"What your defending him are you two dating now or something i'd hope you'd tell me that at least."

"What no" Oliver and I said at the same time.

"Just Kidding" said Bane "No need to over react".

...  
Thats all for now... I'll post the rest by monday, PROMISE.


End file.
